IMs from the COs
by To.The.Hilt
Summary: Just a glimpse at the Messages our favorite Captain and his First Officer exchange. Completely pointless, but fun to write. NOT-SLASH.


_**Authors Note: **_I wrote this 100 years ago. Seriously. Okay, not quite that long. But at least a year or more ago. Decided to post it just for the heck of it. Why not?

_**Summary: **_Just a glimpse at the messages our favorite duo share.

**_Warnings: _**None. I don't do slash, and I rarely swear. Although I'm good with euphemisms... especially colorful ones.

**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own Star Trek. I own all the TOS DVDs though... best $150 I ever spent.

* * *

><p><em>Time: 1200<em>

**Kirk: **hey you busy?

**Spock:** I am currently in the Library doing research on the basic elements that form a Type-3 Nebula.

**Kirk:** boring. what for?

**Spock:** I must give a lecture to 23 entry-level students tomorrow at 0800

**Kirk**: ah how much data have you gathered?

**Spock: **There is still much I have left to analyze. If it would be possible for you to send me the Enterprise data records of the last Type-3 Nebula we encountered, it would be helpful as a visual aid in the lecture.

**Kirk:** np i'll send it asap

**Spock: **"np" Captain?

**Kirk:** it's another one of those acronyms. 'no problem' lolz

**Spock:** "lol" stands for "Laughing Out Loud" However, I have never understood your reasons for adding a "z"

**Kirk: **}:)

**Spock**: }:) ?

**Kirk:** look at it sideways

**Spock:** Is that supposed to represent a Klingon?

**Kirk:** *chokes on spit laughing* it's a devilish grin!

**Spock:** I see, and I assume the use of an asterisk is meant to represent an action being taken rather than words being expressed.

**Kirk:** something like that yes

**Spock:** I see.

**Kirk:** }:|

**Spock:** Your devil is not grinning?

**Kirk:** It's a Vulcan.

**Spock:** *raises eyebrow

**Kirk: **rotflol!

**Spock: **This discussion of acronyms and emoticons, though interesting, is hardly aiding in the completion of this lecture.

**Kirk:** sorry, just relaxing. it been a long week without you. i'll go get the data for you and send it k?

**Spock:** Very well.

**Kirk:** chat l8r

**Spock: **Spock Out.

_Spock has logged off._

* * *

><p>1500 hours.<p>

**Kirk:** hey sent ya the data

**Spock: **Received successfully. You are awake at a late hour, Captain.

**Kirk: **ya but can't sleep. u nervous about tmw?

**Spock:** Nervousness is an emotion, Captain. However, I will be gratified when the lecture is over.

**Kirk: **u'll be fine. i'll be thinking of u tmw. might even im ya! see how u doing.

**Spock:** I am afraid I would not be able to send a long response as it would be considered rude to do so.

**Kirk:** we'll see. goodnight.

**Spock:** Goodnight.

* * *

><p>Time 0900<p>

**Kirk:** ?

**Spock: **ok

**Kirk:** :)

* * *

><p>Time: 1200<p>

**Kirk:** hey, so everything went "ok"

**Spock:** Affirmative.

**Kirk:** good, now when do we get u back?

**Spock:** The Conference is scheduled to last 2 more days. I am obligated to remain until the last day.

**Kirk:** sigh

**Spock**: I should be back on the Enterprise in precisely 4 days 7 hours and 10 minutes.

**Kirk:** i guess i'll live then :( wish u'd be here tmw tho.

**Spock:** Why?

**Kirk:** got an ambassador coming… a GLUS! i have to entertain him for 20 hrs until we dump him on a planet in the 6D40 sector.

**Spock**: I see. If memory serves, the Glus are a very entertainment oriented race. They also have special environmental needs.

**Kirk:** EXACTLY! first off he demanded that I entertain him... nobody else. then he demanded i do so in my own room!

**Spock: **Naturally you will have Security Personnel present.

**Kirk: **of course, but it still doesn't change the fact that my quarters must be filled with 3 ft of goo.

**Spock:** Goo?

**Kirk:** some substance they need to be comfortable. environment issue. If u really want to know what it is u can look it up. i don't want to know…

**Spock:** I don't see how my presence on board the Enterprise would change that scenario.

**Kirk:** just would be nice to have u there sitting in goo too. at least i'd have another face to look at.

**Spock:** I regret being obligated in such a way that I am unable to assist you.

**Kirk:** :) that's ok helps to gripe anyway

**Spock:** I must log off, Admiral Weston is here to discuss details of the Conference.

**Kirk:** k yak l8r bye :)

**Spock**: Goodbye

* * *

><p><em>Kirk's Status: waste-deep in goo and ready to kill something<em>

**Spock:**?

**Kirk**: !

**Spock**: Another face to look at: }:|

**Kirk:** :D thanx

* * *

><p><em>Well that's it. I know, short. But hey, not everything I write has to be a multi-faceted character-driven epic! :)<em>


End file.
